Taking Flight
by Flower- Faerie
Summary: The people at the Wing Hove have their own laws, but Lillieanna wants them to overlook one of their most honored traditions and let her become a Wing Rider. Lillie strives to follow her dreams and she meets some interesting people along the way!
1. The Wish to Fly

**Taking Flight : Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: The world of Shannara, including the Wing Hove and the Wing Riders belong to Terry Brooks!

* * *

She lay there on the grassy bluff, overlooking the Blue Divide feeling the warm summer sun beat down on her tanned face. She could smell and taste the light sea breeze as it floated by. It was a beautiful day, a day that was meant for flying. At that very thought she drifted off into the thoughts of the past, of the past that offered opportunity, but a future that looked bleak.  
  
Her people were elves, a different kind of elves, but nonetheless elves. They had immigrated from Arborlon long before the time of the First War of the Races and maintained their isolation at the coast of the Blue Divide in the Westland, just below the Irrybris Mountains. The only communication they received from the outside world would not have been possible if the Rocs were not trained.  
  
The Rocs were enormous birds of prey that shared the habitation of the Wing Hove with the sky elves. These birds are the lifeline of the Wing Hove. The great birds helped find food, act as messengers and are great companions to the sometimes lonely Hove. In return the sky elves protect, care for, and heal these fantastic birds. The two different lives of elf and bird are forever intertwined. It is a great honour to be chosen as a Wing Rider and Lillieanna wanted that opportunity more then anything.  
  
She was the youngest daughter of Raleid, the greatest Wing Rider in the entire Wing Hove, and the granddaughter of Hagol, the first sky elf to ever train and fly a Roc, and it was in her blood to want to fly. Her sisters, all seven of them, had little use for flying, they concerned themselves merely on the upkeep of Wing Hove. The only use they saw in Wing Riders was as potential husbands, nothing more. She on the other hand wanted, no, rather needed to fly and yet she could not simply because of the fact that women cannot be riders. A ridiculous notion to be sure, but it was one of the strictest law at Wing Hove.  
  
As her thoughts continued to drift to another time, when there were little complications in the Wing Hove, her startling sea green eyes, that marked all the Wing Riders in her family, flew open. Upon hearing the flapping of her Roc's lavender wings, she pushed herself into a sitting position and smiled as she saw the giant bird flying overhead. Lillie watched the bird for a few moments in awe of the powerful wings and then signaled for the bird to land. It did so immediately in a clearing close to Lillie, as she ran towards the Roc, she noticed she was not alone.  
  
Lillie reached the Roc and looked out into the forest beyond wondering who was out there; the Roc seemed not to have noticed, which suggested she was no danger. Lillie ran her hands over the feathers of the bird and she replied with a soft cooing noise.  
  
"Did you enjoy your flight, Violet?" Lillie asked with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
Violet looked at her with her large eyes amid the amethyst hue of her feathers and then she looked hurriedly toward the forestland. Lillie followed her gaze and there stood her father, with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"My daughter, how on earth did you ever get up here? This is much too high a cliff for you to climb, isn't it?" her father said in a mocking tone.  
  
Lillie began innocently, "No father I climbed the lower side of the bluff, how else would I get up here?"  
  
Her father simply burst into fits of laughter and a playful grin crossed his face as he shook his head slightly. Raleid had known his daughter had a love of flying, ever since he took her up on the wing of his Roc when she was just a little girl. His other daughters had all gotten sick on their first flight, demanding to be taken down almost before they pushed off the ground, but Lillie was special. He had always wanted a son, but Lillie was the closest he would come to one. On her first flight she demanded they go higher and faster, she easily took control of the Roc and he knew that she would not be so easy to raise after that one flight so long ago.  
  
Now Lillieanna was almost sixteen and she often left the house in the early morning and would not return until late at night. Her mother had worried, but Raleid had known exactly where she had been going as he too longed for the flight of the Roc, but he was too old now, no longer the young wing rider he had once been. Raleid had told his wife that he would follow Lillieanna and make sure she was not getting into trouble; he laughed now thinking back about how his father had done the same for him. He thought he would teach Lillie, in secret, the way of the Wing Riders, but she flew as if she were the greatest Rider there had ever been, and she quite possibly could be.

* * *

Well there's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it! It will get better, well hopefully! Please review! Thanks


	2. The Freedom of Flight

**Taking Flight: Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: The Shannara World belongs to Terry Brooks, not me!

* * *

"Lillie you know you are not suppose to fly, well where anyone could see you that is," Raleid said as he walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug. Lillieanna smiled back at her father, he was the only one in the entire village that understood her. Her father had always supported Lillieanna's flying, even if it was kept secret. 

"Well father, how did you get up here?" Lillie looked at her father and continued, "Mother told you that you cannot fly and you're much too old to have climbed up here, so where's Erif?"

Her father glanced at Violet and then back at Lillie and responded, "I needed to fly, you of all people can understand that. Now let's keep this a little secret between you and me, shall we? Erif dropped me off and then left, he is still rather untrained. The Wing Riders are still working on him. And who are you calling much too old?"

Lillie laughed while apologizing to her father. They sat down and looked out onto the sea. The sun was beginning to set and they needed to be home before dark. Lillieanna looked over at Violet and said, "Father we should be getting home." She lifted herself off of the soft grass and sung up unto Violet. "Do you need a ride?" she glanced at her father and smiled sweetly.

"I think... maybe...," before Raleid could finish Violet and Lillieanna pulled him up and then they took off. They soared through the now darken sky, twisting all about, while the stars put on a show of their own. Father and daughter felt freedom through this flight and they never wanted to go down, but then they reached the outskirts of the village and the lights in the small windows shone brightly reminding them of home. They landed a short distance away from their large cottage-like home. Raleid laughed wildly while Lillie simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" the question was asked although it was written all over her face without the use of words.

"You fly like I did, crazily, but free and completely in control!" was the wild response.

Lillie shook her head and helped her father get down from the big Roc's back. Then the Roc took off to the nesting area, but not before Lillieanna had bid it goodnight and one final rub. Raleid walked his daughter inside the house where the rest of his family would be waiting.

* * *

Chapter 2 is now done! I know its short, but it does get better! Review Please, thanks! 


	3. The Dream Becomes Reality

**Taking Flight: Chapter 3**

The dream becomes reality

**Disclaimer: The Shannara series are Terry Brooks' creations**

* * *

As they entered the large home the sweet aroma of his favourite meal wafted past Raleid's nose, Lillie too smelled the food as her stomach growled. They came inside from the back door which lead into the dimly lit kitchen, and there sitting at the table were Lillie's seven sisters and her mother, Emulov. Her mother stood up from the table a look of relief mixed with anger on her face. Her expression of relief was soon gone as she saw the look of pure exultation on her husband's face that could have only come from flying. Raleid saw his wife become angry and he acted quickly, walking over to his wife and kissing her lightly on the lips saying, "How is the love of my life?" He smiled sweetly and Lillie's mother flushed, the angry now was replaced by blissful shyness. Lillieanna's father looked back at her and winked. 

Then father and daughter sat down at the table together to enjoy an evening meal with the entire family. The seven other girls sitting around the table conversed lightly with each other avoiding discussion with Lillieanna. The girls all rather looked alike, they looked like Emulov. They all had light pale skin, with strawberry blond hair and simple brown eyes. Their frames were small and fragile. They were very beautiful and they were highly sought after wives, but Lillie looked nothing like her mother, she looked like her father. She had dark long hair that fell past her waist. Her eyes were a sparkling jade; she had the look of a Wing Rider, unlike her sisters. The oldest of the sisters was Srekaeps, she was almost twenty-five years old; she looked up at Lillie and said rather lightly, "What have you been up to today?"

Lillie was taken aback at the sudden request at conversation, but she responded, "Nothing special, just wandering around."

Her father then cleared his throat and stood up, he was making an announcement of some kind, "My family, I want to congratulate my sweet daughter Srekaeps. She has accepted the offer of a young gentleman who she has agreed to marry." The family praised their mature sister and the entire conversation was all about wedding plans, Lillie had to leave, she asked to be excused quietly and left to her room.

As she entered her room, she noticed a small package on her bed. Lillie sat down on her four poster bed that was lavishly decorated with fine silks and began to open the package. The package contained a letter:

_Dear Lillieanna Desconova,_

_Training is beginning for weapons mastery and we, the High Council at the Wing Hove, wish you to attend classes. Your father spoke to us diligently about your wishes to train under the Riders Regiment and we were pleased to hear this. You will be the first women ever to attend this training session, but we are confident that you will strive to do your best. Please join the classes and we wish you all the best of luck in your training._

_Sincerely,_

_High Elven Council Member Kaleb Yelias_

Lillieanna smiled in wonderment, her father had done this for her. She had always wanted to train with the Riders Regiment, although she knew she was forbidden to become a Wing Rider, she could at least train with them. She vowed she would do her father proud. She reached for the package and tore it open, inside was a short sword that had once been her father's. Lillie then looked over to the window and there on the small table across the room was another package. She walked over and opened it. Inside was new attire that she would need in her training, she also found a small necklace. As she lifted the necklace she gasped. The necklace bore the Mark of a Wing Rider. The Mark was two rings intertwined, which represented the interweaving of the Rider and the Roc. She knew the Mark well, her father and grandfather had it branded onto the underside of their right wrists. Each Wing Rider received the mark upon graduation of the training sessions. The small necklace was made of twine and Lillie knew her father must have laboured for long hours to make such a thing of beauty. Attached to the necklace was a small note saying:

_Lillie, our dreams are our lifelines to success, don't give up._

She smiled upon reading the little letter and then tied the necklace around her slim neck and walk nimbly to bed. As thoughts of training whirled around in her head she drifted of to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The chapter is finally longer and i hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! thanks a lot! 


	4. One More Surprise

**

* * *

Taking Flight: Chapter 4**

**One More Surprise**

**Disclaimer: The world of Shannara is Terry Brooks work.**

* * *

Lilly woke as the first strand of sunlight flittered through her window and fell across her face. She lifted from the comfortable bed and smiled as she saw that the day was going to be a beautiful one, with clear blue skies and sweet warm breezes. Lillieanna got up from her bed and began to change. She got dressed in her new training clothes for today was the first day of lessons. Lillie quietly opened her door and walked down the small hallway leading to the front of the house, she stopped suddenly as she noticed that all of the bedrooms in the large cottage were empty. Lillie continued walking softly wondering where her family was. Just then she heard laughter flutter through the air from the kitchen. Lillieanna walked towards the kitchen smelling the wonderful fragrance of her mother's cooking. She slipped through the small opening which led into the kitchen and found her mother and her oldest sister sitting quietly at the table.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," her sister said with a smile, "I would have thought you would be the first one up today, but I guessed wrong."

Lillie looked puzzled, why was everyone awake already? Her mother saw the quizzical expression written on her face and she was about to explain when Lillie's father came inside through the back door and smiled at his young daughter, "Ah, Lillie, finally your awake! Come outside, there is another surprise awaiting you!"

"Father, I love your surprises and thank you very much for the gifts and the privilege to represent you at the weapons mastery, I will do you proud!" Lillieanna announced as she looked at her joyful father.

"I see the clothes are a perfect fit," Emulov said to her daughter as she hugged Lillie, "You will do all of us proud my little Lillie."

Lillieanna smiled to her supportive family as she followed her father outside. On the front steps of her home all of her sisters were sitting there giggling over a young man, whose back was facing Lillie. She almost smiled, but the small smirk vanished when the man turned around. It was Janish Kallan; the richest, most conceited, egotistical, vain man in the entire village. Lillieanna's sisters and all of the village's women craved the chance at marriage with him, but Lillie hated him.

Lillieanna had hated him ever since he had gained acceptance to become a Wing Rider over ten years ago. He had no idea how to handle a Roc, and his heart would not give him the capacity to care about anything, and yet he got the job. This angered Lillieanna more then anything, but it was not her place to say so.

Janish turned around and saw the fire of hatred in her eyes and said, "Ah, Lillieanna, what a pleasure to see you again!" he continued as if he enjoyed hearing himself speak, "I have come here to congratulate you and offer you the best wishes possible. It has been ever so long since I have seen you..."

As he continued to speak Lillie's patience was growing thin, but instead of back lashing, as she might have done if she would not disgrace her father, she simply allowed her mind to wonder. She was thinking about why Janish had really come, he was not one to make pleasant visits. She noticed the large bundle of flowers he carried, and she looked carefully at the leather faced, man in front of her, who was almost fifteen years her senior and a thought struck at her. He was growing older, but he had not chosen a wife yet... "NO!" Lillieanna shouted out loud.

Everyone outside looked at her in shock and her sisters began whispering the usual theory about her being crazy. Janish and her father smiled as they both understood that Lillieanna was not a dumb girl and that she figured out the meaning of this lovely trip.

"Lillieanna, I know this will be an astonishment, but I am in of a wife and I believe you would make an interesting addition to my family. I want you to be my wife, so of course the flowers are for you." Janish said as he thrust the bouquet in her hands, "I want us to marry as soon as possible, which means that you will have to cancel your training, so that you can devote yourself to being my wife. I was thinking we could marry on the back of my Roc, Erif. I'll be flying high! What do you think?"

There was only so much nonsense Lillie could take before she blew up. "First and foremost, I will NEVER marry someone, who makes me sick just to look at and I will NEVER marry someone who loves themselves so much there could be no more room for anyone else in that cold hate-filled heart of yours! Secondly, Rocs are not a possession and you should not have been given the right to fly. You can't even teach yourself to pick out your clothes, let alone to train a Roc! You are a moronic idiot!"

Jaws dropped and eyes popped as everyone, including some of the neighbours, who heard the screaming, gathered around. Her sisters were completely silenced by the stunning comments. Janish had a look on his face of pure heated loathing, but Lillieanna's father was laughing loudly, doubled over. Finally when Raleid had calmed himself down, he said "Well, Janish I told you she would never agree to marry you, but since you _had _to hear it for yourself..."

Janish Kallan puffed himself up and the look of utter disbelief was forced from his face. He reflected coolly, "Fine, Lillianna, I look forward to our lessons together. Ah, didn't I mention I'm the Weapons Mastery Instructor," Janish looked smugly at Ralied and then turned to Lillie, "See you this afternoon."

As Janish turned to leave, Lillieanna hugged her father and almost cried, but when Jansih turned back to give one last smug smile, his Roc, Erif, grabbed Janish by waist of his pants and took off flying. Janish Kallan was flying high alright, and he was sceaming too.

* * *

I'm still working on the story, but I hope you like it! Please review! Thanks a lot!


End file.
